True Jackson Vp An Adventure Time Parody
by 31oreveunalliV
Summary: 16 yr old Fionna Mertens, wearing an altered design from Aaa Style, was selling sandwiches and lemonade with her friend Gumball in the fashion district in Aaa. Mr. Abadeer likes the altered design, and hires Fionna to be the VP (Vice President) of his fashion company's youth apparel division. With Marceline's and Gumball's help, Fionna works to be the best she can be.


Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or True Jackson Vp The only thing that I own is the idea for the story and anything that's in bold.

A True Jackson Vp/Adventure Time Parody

Main characters:

[True Jackson] Fionna Mertens - The titular protagonist of the show. She is a 16-year-old girl who was hired by Mr. Abadeer as a Vice President for Aaa Style's Youth Apparel. Fionna is constantly getting into sticky situations that nearly end in her getting fired. Simone Petrikov, another VP, is constantly trying to get Fionna fired. Fionna loves to help people, especially Mr. Abadeer, even if it may cost her job. She has a huge crush on the mailman, Marshal Lee. Marshall also has feelings for her, but she does not know it until the second season. They tried dating, but Mr. Abadeer made a rule against co-workers dating. So they decided to stay friends until Marshall started to hang with the new mail room girl, **Angelique**, at Aaa Style. This caused Fionna to get jealous and reveal that she still has feelings for him. Because of this, Marshall admitted that he also still has feelings for Fionna and they share a kiss, thus making it evident that they are officially a couple. They are now currently boyfriend and girlfriend. Her catchphrase is "(You/she/he) (said/did) what now?", although throughout the series other characters say that as well. Fionna is smart, funny, and hardworking. She also tells many unusual stories about her family. Fionna isn't a very good cook, but is convinced that everybody loves her cooking. She speaks fluent Icelandic in the episode "Fionna Takes Iceland" and she can also speak fluent Japanese because her mother was born in Tokyo while her father was born in New York City (as revealed in the episode "Fionna's Intrigue").

[Lulu] Marceline - one of Fionna's best friends, they met at space camp. Marceline is incredibly smart in school, but is known not to think things through. One of her best subjects is math. She became Fionna's assistant in the first episode after Fionna fired the previous one, Ms. Chocoberry. It turns out she is a good stock investor buying one company which was then merged to another company and the stock prices tripled, and investing in a company called "Glertokk" (a company she picked because the funny name made her smile) which went up thirty stock points a day later. Her secret is that she thinks that other people think she is dumb around the office. Marceline is shown to have a fear of birds, mentioned in "Company Retreat" and shown in "The Wedding". One of her catch phrases is "Not even!" or "Boom!" She's also dating Finn Sentrem. She is part of the school band, as a guitar player. She can sometimes overreact. In one episode, Fionna was forced to fire her but then Marceline proved to Fionna that she was a trusted assistant. Like Cake, her last name has never been revealed.

[Ryan Laserbeam] Prince "Bubba" Gumball - is another one of Fionna's best friends. Gumball and Fionna became friends when Gumball put gum in Fionna's hair and Fionna got revenge by telling him that every time he blinked, a fairy died. He held his eyes open for 40 minutes and then passed out. Despite not actually working at Aaa Style, he is often found in Fionna's office. He gets a job to work as their website editor (a person who makes their web pages and updates it every few days). He also mentions he has keys to most of the offices. He also was Simone's assistant, only Simone didn't know. His secret was that he broke Mr. Abadeer's horse statue. If he has his eyes closed for more than five seconds, he falls asleep. He has somewhat of an obsession with video games, but has also been beaten by Fionna's dog, Naga. Gumball is known to have a strong obsession for chocolate pudding. His catch phrases are "Oh, come on!" and "That's Ridonkulous!". Gumball seems to be a highly skilled gymnast (such as in the episode "My Boss Ate My Homework" where Gumball becomes a cheerleader). He hates to watch horror movies. He also thinks everyone's a spy. He is in love with Cotton Candy Princess and also a klutz, he gets hurt and does some clumsy things in almost every episode.

[Amanda Cantwell] Simone Petrikov aka Ice Queen -is another VP for Women's Wear and Fionna's frenemy. She is constantly trying to get Fionna fired, and sometimes picks on her. Simone wants to turn Fionna's office into a gym or closet. On some occasions, however, Fionna and Simone may work together on things, with Simone even giving Fionna advice. Simone seems to be a complete "suck up" to their boss Mr. Abadeer, and is the only person in Aaa Style who calls him Douglas. She is allergic to hazelnuts and goats. Usually because of her plans of getting Fionna fired backfires, many unfortunate things happen to her, such as her dress falling off while she is modeling it, and having to feed Fionna and her friends ice cream in a penguin suit. In the episode "Fionna The Matchmaker", it is revealed that she (as well as Cake) is addicted to a soap opera called Space Plantation. In the episode when Mr. Abadeer turned the building into a jungle retreat, it is revealed that her secret was that she broke Mr. Abadeer's horse statue. She usually cackles like a witch when she is laughing. She was engaged to a scientist named Benjamin (Betty's Male Counterpact) in the episode "Fionna's Valentine", however they did not get married in the series finale "Mystery in Peru", due to Simone reverting to a little girl after falling in a fountain of youth.

[Jimmy Madigan] Marshall Lee Abadeer - is Mr. Abadeer's son. He is the mailman at Aaa Style, and seems to have very little interest with mail, postage, stamps, and all mail-related things. Fionna has a major crush on him. It is seen he likely returns Fionna's feelings for him and likes her as more than just a friend, as he has helped her multiple times. Despite their feelings, they cannot date each other due to company rules. Those rules were later overturned and they began in the latter part of season 2. Marshall also played the guitar in a band called Marshall Lee And The Scream Kings (formerly known as Fire & Ice), though it was later revealed that the band split up due to one of the members moving away. In the episode "Fionna's Drive", it was revealed by Marshall's astronaut uncle that his middle name is Lee. He was recurring in 13 episodes in season 1, and appears as a main character in season 2.

[Oscar] Cake The Cat - the receptionist of Aaa Style. She is the one who tells Fionna when she is late for a meeting. She is very calm and gives good advice. She always seems to know what everyone is doing. She is always making vanilla cupcakes, which Fionna and the others enjoy. She, like Simone, is obsessed with the soap opera Space Plantation. Her secret is that she breaks Mr. Abadeer's horse statue almost every day, and replaces it with another one each time that happens. She has a sister named Jermina and a brother that is the receptionist at The Pentagon. In "The Wedding", it is shown that Cake has good hearing, being able to hear Fionna and Marceline whispering from a little distance. She has been a vegetarian for 18 years, but will eat anything that Marshall grills, even if it has meat in it. Like Marceline, her last name has never been revealed. She appeared in all 26 episodes in Season 1 and appears as a main character in Season 2.

[Max Madigan] Mr. "Douglas" Abadeer - The CEO of Aaa Style. He hired Fionna when he saw that she had tweaked his clothing into something she liked. He seems to have a big hatred for Mr. Starchy, possibly because he laughed at one of his earlier designs back in the 80's on live television. His secret was that he thought about selling Aaa Style when his horse statue broke. He marries his girlfriend, Hannah, at the end of season 1. Douglas was a recurring character in season 1 and is now a main character as of season 2. In the series finale, he retires due to his wife, Hannah expecting a child, and he lets Fionna take over as CEO. Douglas is also known as Mr. Abadeer.

Recurring Characters:

[Kopelman] Male Starchy - a worker at Aaa Style who Mr. Abadeer (and sometimes random people and coworkers) dislikes for no reason. The main reason that Mr. Abadeer dislikes Starchy is possibly that he laughed at one of Mr. Abadeer's designs in 1982 or 1983. Even though he never talks, he's always accused of doing something wrong and is often told to leave the room, or go home. Starchy has a nephew that looks just like him that only appeared in the episode "House Party". Mr. Abadeer told him to leave the party's meeting. Starchy loves to eat food, and he is somewhat always near food or associated with food, particularly candy. In the episode "Fionna's New Assistant", he is supposedly attacked by Mr. Abadeer's black jaguar, which was drawn to him by the smell of meat from the sandwich that Starchy was eating. Thankfully, he survived, due to him being seen in later episodes. Starchy also grew a longer mustache in the episode "Flirting with Fame", and he seems to like it very much. In the series finale, he becomes the only adult employee at Aaa Style, due to Fionna running the company after Mr. Abadeer's retirement.

[Mikey J] Finn Sentrem - Marceline's on and off boyfriend. He once had a house party at his house which Fionna, Marceline, and Gumball were invited to. In the episode "House Party," he was worried about food more than he was with Marceline. In that same episode it is shown that his dad is strict as he didn't want anyone to sit on this one chair. He has a tendency to say "I don't really know how it works" and "that's cool" very frequently. As stated in the episode "Fionna's Concert", Finn is in the gifted program at school and is involved with many school activities such as student council, band, lacrosse and much others. He didn't know how to dance but Fionna taught him how to dance in "The Dance". He shares his first kiss with Marceline in the series finale.

[Kelsey] Cotton Candy Princess - Gumball's on and off girlfriend and she is often asked out by him. It is hinted in episode "Fionna's Valentine" and "Testing Fionna" that she might have the same feelings, and chooses to spurn Gumball's advances in order to see what he'll do next. She saved Gumball's life in "Fionna's Valentine", also Marshall thought that she and Gumball were dating and she really didn't seem to mind. She also thought Gumball looked hot during a modeling job in the episode "Trapped in Paris". She is recurring in season 2, whereas she was only seen sparingly in season 1.

[Ms. Park] Female Tyler - Fionna's strict teacher. Her first appearance was in "Testing Fionna". In "Fionna's Drama", she says that she's the janitor, lunch lady, and is in the Drama Club. In different episodes, every time someone misbehaves, she says that they have detention. She also briefly dated Mr. Monochromicorn, Fionna's science teacher in "Fionn's Valentine". She even gave Mr. Abadeer detention once after he swallowed Fionna's flash drive in "My Boss Ate My Homework". Fionna and Marceline imply that she can "do anything".

[Doris Madigan] Hannah Abadeer - the school librarian that Fionna introduces to Mr. Abadeer. She falls in love with Mr. Abadeer. Mr. Abadeer proposes to her later in the first season but Hannah insisted that he waited, though states she wants him to propose to her on a lawn chair on the roof of her house, but he declines and tries to make a mannequin that looks him do it but it falls over so he has to do it. Mr. Abadeer eventually chooses to propose the way Hannah wanted him to, but accidentally flies in the air prematurely because the balloons attached to the lawn chair end up lifting him in the air. Mr. Abadeer and Hannah had their wedding in zoo. Her cousin is Al Gore. She can't see without glasses though she has been seen without them on and being able to see. She moves every six months to a different house so she doesn't feel cramped in one place. She does this with other things too. She can also be hyper, as seen in the episode "The Wedding".

[Shelly] Flame Princess - is another best friend of Fionna's. The two have known each other since they were little, but hadn't seen each other for a while since she started working at Aaa Style. In the episode "House Party", Flame Princess says to Fionna that she's changed since she worked at Aaa Style and that it seems like she's too busy to hang out with her anymore. Fionna tells her that she's still the same person that she's always been and, after Mr. Abadeer tells her to cut back on work after it interferes too much with her social life, she and Flame Princess reconnect. Flame Princess is also invited to Fionna's Slumber party in "Pajama Party", where she discusses that she had a dream about her and Finn dating, which makes Marceline angry. Marceline tries to wonder why Flame Princess has feelings about her boyfriend, but Flame Princess just tells Marceline that it was only a dream and she doesn't have those feelings for Finn. In the episode "Class Election", Fionna and Flame Princess team up and run for Class president and Vice president for their class, against Finn/Marceline and Desert Prince/Cotton Candy Princess.

[Hibbert] Mr. Cupcake - another employee at Aaa Style. He doesn't talk that much though but seems to agree with Fionna a lot. In "Simone Hires a Ashley", when Gumball goes through the vents and ends up at Mr. Cupcake's office (he calls Mr. Cupcake "una bolsa de queso"). Mr. Cupcake calls the Russian embassy, addresses himself as the "Sand Man" tells them to take Gumball and replace his bones with cat bones in Russia. Then Gumball thought he was a spy. Mr. Cupcake reveals he is a lawyer in "Fionna's Fear" when he threatens to sue Marshall for taking his burrito.

[Mr. Jamerson] Mr. Monochromicorn - Fionna's science teacher. He was the temporary assistant in "Fionna's New Assistant" and briefly dated Tyler in "Fionna's True Valentine". He also appeared in the episode "Principal for a Day".

[Ella] Jake The Dog - first mentioned in the pilot, but first appears in the episode "Fionna's New Assistant" when Gumball injures him and sends him to the hospital. Gumball also eats most of his Get Well Soon Cookie and several tubs of applesauce in trying to keep him company. Fionna's assistant for a week was her science teacher, Mr. Monochromicorn, while Marceline fills in for Jake in accounting, doing all of his work in no time at all and solving a complex equation that is upside down. He is usually seen tap dancing and speaks with a Boston accent.

Guest Characters:

[Chad Brackett] Simon Petrikov aka Ice King - was Simone's boyfriend in "Telling Simone" and ex-boyfriend in "The Reject Room". He cheated on her with an attractive brunette and didn't really love her. At the end Simon comes to Fionna's house and says he knows Simone is there. She throws up on him, as a result of eating too much of Fionna's vile pudding pie, which "tastes kind of earthy, like a chocolate swamp".

[Amanda "Pinky" Turzo] Ashley - The leader of a clique at Fionna's school called "The Grays". She claims Fionna's office "looks like a rainbow that threw up". When Simone discovers that Ashley makes Fionna distracted, she hires her as her assistant. Ashley also causes mischief with items in Simone's office. Simone will tell her, "Ashley, put that down! It's not a toy". Ashley will respond with something like "You're face is a toy" or "Then... can I play with your face?" Her social group "The Grays" will all say "hello" sarcastically after commenting on somebody, then a person responding saying "Hello" as well. She is a secondary antagonist, but to date, she only appeared in 2 episodes "Simone Hires a Gray" (season 1) and "Fionna's Drama" (season 2).

[Cammy] Female Starchy – She is friends with Ashley and part of "The Grays" at Fionna's school she is just as self-centered as Ashley but with levels.

[Cricket] Ms. Chocoberry – She was Fionna's first assistant when Fionna's was hired. She turned out to think Fionna was too young and naive to handle her job, and eventually was fired by Fionna.

[Coral Barns] Jungle Princess - A replacement assistant for Simone after she fired her previous assistant Oasis Princess, Jungle Princess's sister. Jungle Princess sought revenge and fed Simone mints loaded with caffeine until she would go mad.

[Jobi Castanueva] Jungle Prince - the overseer of Fashion Week and was formerly one of Simone's assistants. She treated him poorly and told him he would never make it in the fashion business, and as a result he refused to allow Aaa Style into Fashion Week. This led to Fionna sneaking her outfit in to the Young Designers Showcase.

[Simon Christini] Hudson Abadeer – Mr. Abadeer's rival in the fashion business. He and Mr. Abadeer used to own Hudson and Douglas Fashion Co. before they split. He tried to lure Fionna to his company in order to hurt Mr. Abadeer. After being advised by Simone, Fionna decided to stay at Aaa Style. He and Mr. Abadeer compete in extreme versions of regular games, such as playing live chess with the employees of their respective company playing the roles of the chess pieces. It is briefly implied that he plans to take over the world with a "Zombie Army".

[Dakota North] Breakfast Princess - a famous celebrity who appeared in the episode "Babysitting Dakota". She appeared to be cruel and mean at first, but after meeting Fionna, she turned out to be misunderstood and actually very nice.

[Dave, or "The Turk"] Muscle Prince - Simone's lazy assistant later fired and a skateboarding champion, "The Turk".

[Rose Pinchbinder] Gridface Princess - is the very mean Aaa Style accountant. She gets mad at Fionna for using her credit card on nonsense but later excuses it for Fionna being nice to her and holding the elevator for her. She gets mad at Simone, Cake, and Male Starchy as well for buying nonsense things. She is said to be so mean she gives Simone nightmares.

[Justin Webber] Steven Strong - a secret rapper who moves to Fionna's school and Fionna grows a major crush on him. Fionna tells Marceline she likes him and Marceline ask her, "What do you know about him?" and asked her various questions about him. Since Fionna didn't know any of them (despite them being the exact things she had asked him in their conversation), she said I don't know to all of them and Marceline explodes saying, "OMG! You guys are made for each other!". At the end, Steven has to leave to his European tour a month early and Fionna breaks up with him.

[Justin Bieber] Flame Prince – He appears in the first episode of season 2 - "Fionna's Concert" as himself. He is hired to sing his hit single "One Time", but is injured before going on stage. Fionna then gets Male LSP and Female LSP With Friends - as a replacement act.

Male LSP and Female LSP With Friends - appears in "Fionna's Concert" as themselves. They replace Flame Princes in Fionna's school concert because he was injured.

[John Cena] Lizard Prince - appears in "Pajama Party" as himself. Gumball and Marshall attend a screening of his movie and end up attending Lizard Prince's many other events, such as being on set while watching him shoot a scene for his next movie and taking part of a Hockey game with him and fellow celebrities. It turns out to be just a dream Gumball had as he was sleeping.

[Vivian] **Angelique** - appears in "Fionna's Crush". She shows up at Aaa Style on the night of the Last Minute Ball. When she goes to the Last Minute Ball with Marshall, Fionna becomes upset, but in the end admits that **Angelique** is still really nice. She has yet to be seen, but was mentioned in "The Dance", where Marshall reveals that he and Angelique broke up.

[Prince Gabriel] Prince Prince Prince- appears in "Fionna's Royal". He is a young prince for whom Fionna designs a tuxedo, and he has a butler. He has yet to be seen or even mentioned again after that.

[Officer Jake Hooley] Banana Guard #1- appeared in "Mr. Abadeer's Mannequin", "Fionna's Date" and "Ditch Day". He is a klutzy police officer who thought that Gumball was Mr. Abadeer (who used Mr. Abadeers's mannequin of himself to avoid knowing him), but tears off his learner's permit in " Mr. Abadeer's Mannequin ". In "Fionna's Date", he handcuffed Gumball's left wrist with him alongside with Marshall because they didn't buy tickets at the subway train station. In the episode "Ditch Day", he played a mall cop.

[Brock Champion] Benjamin (Betty's Male Counterpact) - appears as the model for a photo shoot who Simone really liked but Fionna really disliked him in the episode "Fionna's Dance" and as the baseball player for Peruvian baseball league in the episode "Fionna's Valentine". They became engaged in that episode, however they did not get married in the series finale "Mystery in Peru", due to Simone reverting to a little girl after falling in a fountain of youth.

[Principal Ruckman] Doctor Prince - appears in various episodes. He is Fionna's principal and dislikes Gumball's pranking, as seen in the episode "Little Buddies".

Author's Note:

The episodes will be written and uploaded after I edit the other characters list and a series that is already finished

Please R&R


End file.
